ClarOscuro
by DamistaH
Summary: Secuela de Demonios Criollos y otros cuentos Algo muy malo está sucediendo con Julian, pero el no parece darse cuenta hasta que sea demasiado tarde, los sentimientos son peligrosos si no se tiene un sentido en la vida...pero ¡el esta muerto! ¿como terminara esto?. Y...¿como tomara Vadim lo que le esta sucediendo? Demonrussia Latinos
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es la secuela de Demonios criollos y otros cuentos. Si no la has leído, te recomiendo que la leas para la mayor comprensión.**

 **Disfruten.**

* * *

 **Relato I.**

Algo molestaba a Julián y Francisco lo sabía. Algunos se habían dado cuenta semanas atrás. Por supuesto que la parca no decía que era lo que le sucedía o si algo le molestaba o el motivo de su preocupación.

Francisco era una parca nacida en México y había conocido a Julián pocos meses después de el nacer. Se hicieron compañeros y solían hablarse de cosas triviales. Siendo lo que eran, el tiempo y las cosas humanas eran trivialidades. Sin embargo, recientemente, Julián parecía estar preocupado por algo. El mexicano aún recuerda lo feliz que llego un día, estaba realmente tan feliz, pero tan feliz que pensó que se convertiría en algún tipo de ángel.

Y la razón no era otra si no que había podido recordar todo a cerca de su vida.

Cosa que le pareció extraño, porque según se decía las parcas no tenían una vida, o no una vida humana, era parte de su deshumanización. Como ya no eran humanos, no necesitaban aquellos recuerdos, y era casi imposible recuperarlos. Ni el propio Francisco podía recordar algo como su vida humana. Por esa razón se sintió un poco celoso de que Julián se viera tan feliz de contársela toda y con mucha alegría.

Julián parecía más _humano._

Pero ahora estaba solo, sentado en la mitad de una plaza. La luz de la farola sobre su cabeza parpadeaba a ratos y cuando finalmente se apagó Francisco se sentó a su lado. Julián no se inmuto.

—… ¿aun llevas zapatos?— Le pregunto el mexicano al ver la diferencia entre ellos. Francisco estaba descalzo, Julián en cambio tenía unos mocasines negros.—¿Cómo lo soportas?...¿no cosas de humanos?

—Fui humano alguna vez –Le respondió – y estoy seguro que tú también, solo que no lo recuerdas.

—No te oyes muy animado.—

Julián suspiro profundamente.

—¿es por qué Vadim se fue a Rusia?

Julián no respondió en ese momento, sin embargo volvió a ver a francisco con atención. El mexicano tenía unos profundos ojos negros que parecían perforar cualquier alma. Vestía de negro, totalmente, y su cabello estaba bien peinado igual de oscuro.

—Volverá no te preocupes –Le dijo con aire despreocupado el mexicano.

—Eso no me preocupa— Le espeto de inmediato el otro antes de levantarse de asiento y caminar unos pasos lejos del asiento – Sé que volverá..

Julián se aproximó a la salida del parque cuando Francisco lo estaba esperando en la entrada pero ninguno de los dos dio indicio de sorpresa.

—¿entonces, que te preocupa? –Pregunto el mexicano con interesa y siguió a Julián desde una distancia prudente, las parcas respetaban mucho el espacio personal. La intimidad del alma y todo aquello. –Ya lo sé, no quieres hablar de eso. Has estado muy callado últimamente.

—hm.

— ¿estás en problemas? ¿Tienes problemas en tu relación con Vadim? Oye…no has pensado en que si te descubren pudieras estar en serios aprietos.

Julián se detuvo en seco. Volvió el rostro y el torso. Miro a Francisco.

—Tú no le dirías a nadie ¿verdad? –

—No. ¡Por supuesto que no!, pero, es mi deber advertirte de que no soy el único que se puede enterar. Además…él es un demonio –Dijo aquello ultimo con una voz casi muda— no se nos permite "fraternizar" con ellos.

Luego de aquello, Julián permaneció en silencio, una brisa fría atravesó a ambos. La noche avanzaba y ya serían las 4 de la madrugada.

Francisco tenía razón. Julián podía encontrarse en un aprieto si era descubierto, ya comenzaba a usar zapatos y a sonreír con más frecuencia eso sin duda llamaba la atención, no dudaba que comenzaran a vigilarlo.

—Ya viene el día de muertos. Deberías de acompañarme así dejar de pensar tantas cosas innecesarias — La voz de Francisco lo saco de sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta entonces que estaba a su lado viéndole con atención—

— ¿día de muertos?

—Sí, te había invitado antes, pero jamás aceptabas. Es una celebración muy humana, y hay mucho trabajo, ya sabes, hay que cuidar que los pacientes no se pierdan de regreso –

Julián lo metido con cuidado, quería declinar la invitación, pero realmente los ojos de Francisco parecían obligarle a aceptar. Además no quería reunirse con sus compañeros aun por un tiempo.

—Está bien.

—Perfecto…— Le dijo el un susurro el mexicano y estiro sus labios satisfecho. El viento alboroto algunos de sus cabellos y fue que se dieron cuentan que era un auto que paso a toda velocidad. —

—Solo ven por mi cuando sea el momento. –Le dijo Julián sin más – Iré al hospital. –anuncio escuetamente.

— ¿puedo ir contigo? – Pregunto Francisco, Julián arqueo ambos cejas, luego de un segundo de reflexión asintió.

.

La razón por la cual Julián se sorprendió fue que, era la primera vez que Francisco le pedía algo como eso, Francisco no difería mucho de sus semejantes, no era muy diferentes de las parcas comunes, era obediente, tranquilo y eficiente. Sin embargo algo en el interior de Julián le decía que de alguna manera aquello podía llegar a cambiar.

Por eso, con el simple hecho de que Francisco quisiera acompañarlo, era algo nuevo.

Iván estaba dormido para cuando llegaron y Francisco se preguntó por qué habían ido a parar a un consultorio vacío. Francisco examino la habitación con detalle y luego al doctor dormido en el escritorio.

—Él no está muerto, está dormido. –Le espeto el mexicano, creyendo que Julián había hecho algún mal cálculo, Julián sonrió por primera vez en todo el rato que estaban juntos. –

—Lo sé. – Contesto – Esperaba que estuviera despierto.

—Son las cuatro de la madrugada—

—Es doctor…Los doctores hacen guardias de noche —

—…Ya lo note –Le dijo con sarcasmo y observo a Iván por última vez — ¿Quién es?

—Iván –

—Oh, _ese_ Iván…—El mexicano hizo un gesto de reconocimiento, asintió varias veces — ¿así es Vadim? …—Pregunto entonces.

Francisco no había visto a Vadim, solo lo conocía de oído. No veía interés en verlo, de hecho por regla no debía de relacionarse con él.

—…un poco mayor que él. – Le dijo y se acercó un poco a el rostro del eslavo como si quisiera examinar que verdaderamente estaba vivo — Es su sobrino.

—Sí, eso lo sé. Si es la descendencia de más de un siglo…¿puede considerarse parientes…es decir, mucha sangre de muchos descendientes corren por sus venas ahora…

Julián observo ahora a Francisco, pero no dio indicios de responder. Estaba muy callado últimamente. Ahora que no tenía a Iván para poder conversar tendría que distraerse en el hospital, ayudando a algún paciente.

Francisco no conocía el hospital, pero supo porque a Julián le gustaba ese lugar, era tranquilo, tenía una atmosfera pacífica y ligera.

Fueron a donde se suponía que era el área de terapia intensiva y luego de pasear por el pasillo sin un rumbo aparente se metieron en las habitaciones de hospitalización. Era verdaderamente silencioso, no había mucha iluminación, pero el silencio era interrumpido por el piteo de una máquina de pulso.

Francisco encontró aquello bastante aburrido. Julián en cambio se sentó en una silla desocupada al lado de la cama. Al parecer tendrían que esperar a que algo sucediera, no podían hacer nada para acelerar la situación, ellos solo eran observadores.

—¿Qué diferencia hay de afuera? — Pregunto Francisco, acercándose a donde la otra parca estaba –

—…Supongo que aquí es más tranquilo. –

—… ¿aquí en donde te la pasas? –

Julián asintió sin más y con un ligero suspiro agrego.

—a veces.

—Hm—

Francisco movió con delicado silencio una silla cerca de Julián y se sentó. Era cómoda. La oscuridad no le molestaba ni el sonido de la máquina. Para seres como ellos cosas humanas no le perturbaban

Estuvieron así por unos minutos antes de que como si alguien presionara un botón ambos se levantaron en silencio, primero Francisco y luego Julián con algo más de pesadez.

Miraron a su alrededor y entonces fue que Julián salió de esa habitación, porque sabía que debía de encontrarse a alguien en el pasillo.

—Eduardo— Lo vio, era un niño, miro a Julián en cuanto este salió de la habitación—

—Mamá está llorando otra vez – Dijo el niño, Julián se acercó a él y más atrás de él Francisco se aproximó. El niño miro al mexicano.

Fue entonces que Julián camino por el pasillo y se asomó en una puerta. En efecto, una mujer estaba llorando. Habían varias enfermeras tenían caras largas y su madre parecía ser consolada por su esposo y el doctor que estaba cerca de ellos. El cuerpo de Eduardo estaba sobre la cama.

Pero algo andaba mal, Julián no escuchaba el sonido del pulso en la máquina. Entonces lo supo. Se alejó de la habitación y fue de nuevo a donde ellos estaban.

—Murió — Le dijo Francisco tan solo al verlo llegar. Julián le dio una mirada de advertencia al mexicano. Momentos después observo a Eduardo que había palidecido, no por el impacto de la noticia—

—Eduardo— Julián lo llamo con una voz sosegada — ¿sabes por qué madre está llorando? –

El niño negó.

—El doctor le dijo algo a mi mama y luego ella se puso a llorar y mi papa estaba muy triste. –

—Ya lo creo que sí. – Julián le dijo calmadamente — ¿recuerdas cuando te hable…a cerca de irte o quedarte…?

Eduardo asintió.

—Bueno, creo que debemos de hablas más a fondo de eso. –

Francisco miro a Julián con cuidado.

—… ¿Hablar? — Dijo Francisco. –

—Es un niño, Francisco — Le dijo Julián una vez lo encaro.—

—¿Qué pasa? … —Pregunto Eduardo confundido — ¿y quién es él? – Pregunto refiriéndose a Francisco, a continuación de acerco más a Julián, pues era el con quien había tenido más contacto semanas anteriores. –

—Veo que tiene especial apego a ti –Le dijo Francisco al verlo — ¿Has hecho muchos amigos, Julián? .

—…Es un niño. Y no estaba muerto, no podía dejarlo. –

Francisco frunció un poco el entrecejo

—Pero…ahora ya lo está.—Le dijo el mexicano con una mirada inescrutable y difícil de interpretar – ya sabes lo que sigue a eso

El niño observo a Julián entre desconcertado y miedoso.

—¿Qué está diciendo? – Pregunto entonces, cuando Eduardo volvió a ver a Julián este le estaba observando con suma atención, sus ojos azules brillantes perforaron los castaños del niño, que aun desconcertado esperaba alguna contestación — ¿Julián…ya me morí? .

Julián permaneció en silencio. Y aunque no había dicho nada, Eduardo había interpretado su silencio, se alejó de la parca como si estuviera prendida en llamas.

—Eduardo…— Julián lo llamo, pero el niño ya había corrido por el pasillo, asustado –

Francisco lo siguió con la mirada y luego volvió a ver a Julián.

—No ira muy lejos – Le dijo el mexicano sin una sola pizca de preocupación— ¿No pensaras en dejarlo irse? ¿Verdad?

Julián tenso los labios y observo a Francisco por unos segundos antes de desviar la mirada. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?. Quizá aquello era lo que se preguntaba el mexicano dentro de su cabeza.

Cuando el venezolano decidió por fin moverse fue justamente por donde el niño había ido a correr. Francisco en cambio se quedó en ese mismo lugar, no sin antes observar como Julián se alejaba y mientras lo hacía afilo la mirada entre intrigado y sospechoso.

.

Julián no tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para saber dónde se había escondido Eduardo, rodo la silla del escritorio vacío con suavidad y observo en el pequeño espacio del escritorio.

Eduardo casi al momento se encogió más.

—No te voy a hacer nada. – Le dijo Julián con anticipación— Eduardo…

—Dijiste que iba a volver con mamá…—

Silencio.

—…Ahora no puedo. –

Eduardo emitió un sonidito lastimero. Julián se quedó paralizado en ese momento.

—Lo siento, Eduardo… — Le dijo la parca, e intento de acercarse a el niño, solo para tocarlo pero este lo evito. –…Tienes que confiar en mí, no te pasara nada malo.

—No, tú quieres llevarme lejos de mamá. –

—Créeme, iras a un lugar mejor, has sido un buen niño… —

—No quiero ir. Me quiero quedar, quiero quedarme con mamá. –

Hubo un largo silencio en donde Julián parecía idear otra estrategia para convencerlo. Desde hace un tiempo tenía problemas con los pacientes, debido a que sus memorias volvieron, su empatía por el ser humano hizo difícil su trabajo.

Siempre buscaba no herir la sensibilidad de los pacientes.

—Mamá no le gustaría que estuvieras así. Sé que donde iras podrás cuidarla bien.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? …tú nunca has estado allí. – Le acuso el infante –

—Yo solo lo sé. Debes venir conmigo, créeme, no te gustara estar solo aquí. –

—…No estaré solo, estaré con mamá.—

—No seas terco, Eduardo, ambos sabemos que tu mama no puede verte. – Le respondió la parca con una voz más severa, la realidad cacheteo a el niño, con sorpresa en sus ojos – No quiero que vivas como un fantasma hasta que alguien más grande que tú te coma.

Casi al momento, Eduardo comenzó a llorar y se arrastró fuera del escritorio hacia Julián, que le abrazo, calmándole.

Julián se sintió mal por decirle todo aquello, pero a veces la realidad no era muy agradable, aunque igual de necesaria.

—Ya…ya. Nada malo va a pasarte. – Julián consoló, pero por nada del mundo el agarre de Eduardo se aflojaba.

—Quiero a mi mami…quiero a papi. –

.

Francisco no se había movido del pasillo para cuando los enfermeros retiraron el cuerpo del niño y algunos enfermeros pasaron por el pasillo con apuro. Julián volvía detrás de él, solo.

—Has tardado mucho – Le acoto la parca mexicana sin más, Julián intento no tomar aquello con importancia, sin embargo Francisco agrego algo mas — ¿te afectó?

— ¿Qué? –Julián volvió a verlo –

—El niño… — Le dijo Francisco como si fuera algo obvio—…Estas diferente Julián, te has encariñado de un niño humano.

—…—

—Sabes que el apego es la raíz de todo sufrimiento, esta prohibido para nosotros –

Julián no respondió ante eso. Se mantuvo en silencio y con la mirada fija en la puerta de la habitación donde Eduardo había estado en coma. Francisco observo su rostro en la búsqueda de algún indicio de emociones o posición.

Detecto como el venezolano apretaba los ojos en un parpadeo lento.

—Te lo digo como amigo, Julián: Ten cuidado.

Fue entonces que Julián escondió sus puños en los bolsillos de su pantalón con suavidad, siendo la única manera de que Francisco no viera lo molesto que estaba. Triste quizá.

No sabía por qué. En primer lugar alguien como ellos no deberían de sentir apegos. Sentimientos, inservibles para su trabajo.

Al poco tiempo, algo llamó su atención y vieron encima de sus cabezas. Fue cuando el mexicano dijo.

—No podemos quedarnos a llorar por cada persona que se va, los humanos mueren todos los días ¿te imagina permitir que eso nos afecte? …

Julián observó como Francisco atravesaba el techo hacia la otra habitación, si no se equivocaba aquella era el área de quirófano. Julián no lo siguió. Cuando saco las manos de sus bolsillos una vez solo y aligeró la presión de sus manos, se vio los dedos, estaban quemados…

Cálidos.

El alma humana era algo verdaderamente curioso. Casi lo podía llegar hacer sentirse vivo nuevamente. Eran tan cálidas y agradables.

Presionó los dedos en sus mejillas frías, y cerró los ojos. Triste por lo que había hecho.

Sí, sin duda alguna, Julián había cambiado.

* * *

Hola, había dicho que haría una secuela de Demonio Criollos y otros cuentos, y bueno aquí esta. A continuación irán apareciendo más personajes, más que todos latinos y algunos demonios más. Espero les agrade.

DamistaH.


	2. Chapter 2

**Relato 2**

Era probable que no viera a Eduardo más nunca, aunque todavía podía sentir la calidez de su alma en la punta de sus dedos. Siempre había notado que…las almas puras son muy cálidas, limpias y ligeras, casi provocaban la necesidad de atesorarlas. El alma de Eduardo era tal cual como se esperaba que fuera, muy agradable.

El amanecer había surgido, no saben exactamente cuándo, pero el hospital no presento otro caso luego de que Francisco volviera y buscara a Julián en el pasillo.

—Creo que debemos irnos a otro lado – Sugirió el mexicano con marcado desdén. Julián pareció no escucharlo para cuando volvió la mirada de la ventana a él. Arqueo ambas cejas negras, dando cuenta de su presencia. –

—…Si. – Julián le respondió, pero este fue casi un susurro. Francisco preparado para que Julián le guiara a la salida por que no conocía los caminos del hospital se percató que Julián no se movía de la ventana todavía —… ¿te importaría…acompañarme a la tienda un momento? – Pregunto Julián sin volver a verlo.

Francisco frunció las cejas negras. El incómodo silencio broto de ambos, y en ese momento un enfermero paso por delante de Francisco con mucha prisa, el mexicano apenas y se movió.

—… ¿A la tienda? –Inquirió la parca mexicana con una voz neutra— ¿A una tienda…humana?

—Está bien si o quieres ir… —Se adelantó a decir el otro, mas su voz intento sonar tranquila —….solo no quería ir solo. –Se atrevió a revelar con un susurro.

Otro silencio.

—Está bien –

Julián volvió a mirarlo y sus cejas estaban ligeramente arqueadas.

— ¿En serio?— inquirió Julián con una voz más emocionada que la anterior. –

Francisco solo asintió lentamente, aunque en su interior estaba un poco confundido… ¿Qué necesidad tenía de acompañarlo a una tienda? Y más importante ¿Por qué Julián quería ir a una tienda?. Se cuestionó en esos segundos que Julián se acercaba para irse por fin. ¿Estaria bien seguir siendo compañero a Julián?

Parecía tan extraño.

Julián le sonrió levemente, apenas y estirando los labios para notar que lo estaba haciendo. Francisco solo le observo con atención y en ese momento caminaron hacia la salida; por emergencia que estaba vacío a esa hora de la mañana.

Cuando hubieron salido al estacionamiento del hospital, el sol se alzaba por completo en el suelo. Había algunas hojas que crujieron bajos los pies descalzos de Francisco al caminar y el zapateo de Julián a su lado se hacía cada vez más fuerte al encontrar la acera.

Ahora que se aventuraban a aquel establecimiento, Francisco se encontraba un poco ansioso, nunca se hubiera imaginado que entraría a ese luminoso local, que en las noches parecía tener más clientes. Había un cartel de 24h arriba con letras luminosas. Estaban apagadas ya que en el día era innecesarias.

Algunas hojas estaban acumuladas en las escaleras de la entrada.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer en esa tienda?—pregunto Francisco una vez se detuvieron en el local, no era muy grande, pero si espacioso y aunque no hubieran entrado todavía Francisco supo que era muy agradable. A la vista. Miro a Julián—

—Voy a comprar leche —

—….—

Francisco volvió a ver a la tienda. Luego observo a su compañero con una mirada difícil de interpretar. Como si esperara la verdadera respuesta.

—… ¿Leche?—

—Sí, es que…—Julián guardo silencio un momento y luego prosiguió— es que nuestros gatos ya se la terminaron…

Y sin como si no quisiera dar más explicaciones subió las escaleras del local. Francisco no se movió en absoluto, esto hizo que Julián se detuviera y lo esperara, sin embargo el mexicano aún no se movía de su lugar en la acera. No podía creer que Julián de verdad iba a hacer una compra, cuando pensó en acompañarlo, la opción de comprar estaba más que lejos en el pozo de las improbabilidades.

 _Comprar leche._

Sin decir nada más, subió las escaleras del local y entraron. El local estaba bien iluminado y tenía cuatro largos estantes donde reposaban la mercancía. Francisco se mantuvo cerca de su compañero. Volvió a ver a la caja y encontró a un adolescente leyendo una de las revistas que allí habían, no le llamo la atención para nada. Sin embargo, cuando giro a buscar a Julián este ya no estaba, se había alejado hacia los refrigeradores que contenían una serie de frascos de colores, etiquetas y envases distintos.

Francisco se quedó en su lugar.

Julián volvió con dos botellas blancas de leche. Francisco ladeo el rostro, no sabía a qué sabia aquello, pero por lo que observaba, estaban frías, eran liquidas y al parecer eran muy populares.

— ¿…Tienes dinero? – Pregunto Francisco a Julián una vez llego a la caja. El muchacho que había visto antes se atrevió por fin a levantar el rostro con curiosidad y sonrió —

—Julián…llegas muy temprano hoy – El muchacho hablo con familiaridad y presiono algunas teclas en la caja, acciones de las cuales, Francisco presto mucha atención –

—…Hola, Johnny – Saludo el venezolano con una de sus suaves sonrisas – me he levantado temprano hoy.

— ¿y el grandote? –

—Está en un viaje… —

—Oh ya veo. –

Entonces, Francisco observo que Julián tomaba una bolsita, el muchacho la tomo, acto seguido le asomaba una tarjeta. El procedimiento tardo unos minutos, unos minutos en donde el mexicano distrajo la visión en la maquinita que emitía una lucecita curiosa. Luego salió un papel y el sonido de la facturación. Después de unos segundos más estaban en la puerta. Julián la abrió y salió, despidiéndose con una inusual alegría.

Cuando Julián volvió a ver a Francisco, este lo estaba observando atentamente y sus labios algo apretados delataban sus ganas de manifestar algo.

—… ¿Te fue incomodo?— pregunto Julián con una expresión preocupada.

— ¿Estás acostumbrado a hacer esto? – Pregunto el mexicano con una voz algo incrédula—

—Siempre que Vadim no pueda. –

Francisco arrugo un poco el entrecejo, intentando comprender.

— ¿Por qué?—

—Tengo mascotas… —

—…No comprendo. ¿Por qué tienes mascotas? –

—…Son de Vadim, pero como él no está estoy cuidándolas…— Le explico muy pacientemente. La parca mexicana apenas y podía procesar aquello. – Discúlpame por hacerte pasar este rato incomodo

Francisco no dijo nada, pero al poco tiempo se incorporó y dijo

—… ¿Tienes…más amigos humanos? –

Julián asintió suavemente.

Francisco bajo un poco la cabeza, como si meditara ante este nuevo descubrimiento. Julián tenía amigos… Julián tenía amigos humanos. _Humanos._

Seguían a mitad de la acera para cuando las primeras personas cruzaron la calle.

—… ¿Por qué quisiste que te acompañara…? Es lo mismo, nadie podía verme.

—…Yo podía verte –

—…..— Eso no llego a converse a Francisco del todo. Por eso Julián lo observo a los ojos con dirección.

—….Tu también eres mi amigo, Francisco, esto hacen los amigos, se hacen compañía.—

El mexicano parpadeo lentamente, una brisa fría alboroto los mechones de su cabello negro y clavo los ojos en los azules de su compañero.

—… ¿Haz intentado comer alguna vez?— Pregunto Julián —

—Nosotros no necesitamos comer —

—Lo sé, pero…quizá te guste.

—Lo dudo.—

—¡Anímate! –Julián exclamo y sonrió como un incentivo. Francisco parecía reprenderlo con la mirada, estaba algo sorprendido. – Compre galletas.

—… ¿Galletas? –

—Para comer. –

—…No lo sé, Julián… —

Por primera vez en toda aquel momento juntos, Francisco arrugo el rostro en duda, Julián ahora lo examinaba con la mirada.

—Está bien— Julián cerro los ojos al decirlo— creo que te estoy molestando pidiéndote todas estas cosas…— reconoció arrepentido.

Pensó en la posibilidad de volver al apartamento solo, no quería incomodar a Francisco que aunque parecía ser el que más le toleraba, también tenía un límite.

—…Hmm...— Francisco al parecer intentaba expresar algo, pero como siempre le era difícil de manifestar, Julián ya había notado lo limitado que eran sus compañeros. — …No sé si sea correcto hacer eso.

—¿Qué cosa, comer?— Julián le hizo dudar al decir eso con tal indiferencia –…Es solo una galleta, es inofensiva…

Francisco no dijo nada, pero Julián supo que estaba en una especie de conflicto.

—…No tienes que comerla si no quieres, hombre, no te estoy amenazando con un cuchillo…—Entonces Julián sonrió y mostro los diente, emitió una risa pequeña.— aunque eso tampoco serviría…ya estamos…ya sabes…muertos.

Julián estaba riendo. _Riendo._

Francisco asintió lentamente, relajando la expresión. Julián se sintió un poco mejor al ver a su amigo incorporándose. No sabía que algo tan común como una galleta podía crear un conflicto mental.

—Creo que me adelantare por un momento, Canela debe de tener hambre…todos de hecho –Julián tomo la bolsa y la paso a su mano izquierda — Nos veremos más al rato ¿bien?—

Francisco asintió.

—Ten cuidado, Julián – Le repitió el mexicano luego de desaparecer.

.

No pasó ni dos minutos que llegara al apartamento cuando todos los gatos se amontonaron a sus pies. Había más que ayer, eso pensó Julián al intentar caminar a la cocina. El lugar estaba ordenado, y...había algo de polvo que luego limpiaría, de momento sirvió la leche en un tazón grande y con algo de profundidad, la manada se alejó de sus pies y fue al tazón.

Se quitó los zapatos y se subió al sofá donde con la bolsa de galletas se distrajo viendo a la manada de gatos hacer de las suyas. El apartamento estaba silencioso. Sin Vadim era bastante tranquilo. Se había ido a Rusia por motivos de… _renovación_. Por supuesto que intento más de una vez conversarlo de llevarlo consigo, pero Julián se negó porque…Rusia no era Canadá y él no podía irse libremente por donde quisiera sin atender a sus _deberes._

Extrañaba a Vadim pero sabía que regresaría.

Se percató que sin él, su rutina era un poco más apagada. Casi un ritual. Una monotonía y en cierta forma no llegaba a molestarlo. Tan solo hace unos meses habían salido de la estoica percepción de una parca común.

Sin embargo, al pesar que podía recordarlo todo, casi todo, Julián no se sentía satisfecho. Sentía que debía de haber más…si, sin duda debía de haber más…

Más que la rutina. Que la quietud de su alrededor y la permanente indiferencia de sus semejantes por las cosas humanas, sentimientos, entre otros…

Julián suspiro sintiéndose abatido por aquellos pensamientos y deseó que Vadim estuviera allí para poder conversar al respecto. No era lo mismo conversar con Francisco…

Mordió la galleta y comió lentamente. Casi al momento sintió un peso en sus pies desnudos.

Cosaco.

Julián se inclinó a cargarlo. Este se froto contra el pecho de Julián con aptitud necesitada. Le asomo una galleta y Cosaco en seguida la tomo y se apartó. La parca sonrió, le acaricio la cabeza al peludo animal.

—Gato interesado. – Le dijo con una especial dulzura y observo sus ojos violeta —…Cuida a tus hermanos mientras no estoy. –

Acto seguido Julián guardo las dos galletas que le quedaban y fue nuevamente a la cocina donde preparo la comida para sus mascotas. Aquello tomo una hora como mucho y luego de que todo estuviera en orden, la parca abandono el lugar sin más.

Se encontró en el pasillo y fue hacia las escaleras donde descendió hasta la plata baja. Donde la puerta del ascensor se abrió y salió una familia de tres integrantes. Vieron a Julián, le saludaron con la mirada. Eran sus vecinos de al frente. Julián solo sonrío.

El niño, tenía un gato en brazos; Oreo. Uno de los gatos de Vadim.

.

Cuando se encontró con los otros ya pasaban las cuatro de la tarde, Julián quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible lejos de sus semejantes por que no lograba soportar la pasividad de muchos de ellos, incluso Francisco era bastante indiferente con todo a su alrededor y eso lo frustraba de una manera impresionante.

No se sentía cómodo.

¿Por qué?... ¿era por qué había podido recordar su vida humana? O ¿Por qué no podía soportar su alrededor ahora que conocía algo mejor?, estar con Vadim, por ejemplo.

—Hay una anomalía en la ciudad – Dijo escuetamente Francisco al momento que observo los zapatos de Julián –

Este en cambio le observo el rostro con atención. Arqueo las cejas, oh una anomalía. Hacía mucho que no había una. Eso era normalmente cuando el alma del paciente desaparecía inesperadamente, por ende se suele pensar que otros entes contrarios a ellos era quien la hacía desaparecer…

Casi siempre era tomada de la nada, sin motivo o antecedentes.

Julián afilo la mirada. Francisco tenía aquella misma mirada de siempre.

—Una anomalía… — Julián repitió— ¿Cómo?

—Vadim no es el único que hace cosas fuera de regla – Le susurro Francisco siempre manteniendo la discreción —…Es importante alejarse de eso. No sabemos que pueda ser…pero se llevó a una familia completa…

Julián arrugo el entrecejo.

¿No iban a hacer nada? Volvió a ver a sus compañeros que no parecían tener intensión de expresar alguna cuestión en contra.

—Es peligroso. – Acoto Francisco—

—Dejaremos que eso se lleve a otros más… — Afirmo Julián con una voz incrédulo que sonó como una pregunta

Algunos levantaron la vista hacia él, incluso Francisco.

—…No podemos relacionarnos con eso, no sabemos que poder tiene. –

— ¿Al menos sabes qué es eso? –

Francisco negó.

—… ¿Cada vez que haya una anomalía no se hará nada? ¿Para que la anuncias en primer lugar? – Dentro de poco Julián parecía regañar a Francisco que no se alteró en ningún momento.

—Siempre se ha anunciado.

— ¿Para qué? —

—Así evitamos el peligro de encontrarnos con eso…

—….—

—…pero los pacientes…

—Se los llevo... .

—Pero… ¿no hay alguna forma de traerlos de regreso? – Cuestiono Julián.

—Lo que se fue, se fue... –Respondió Francisco tranquilamente —…Es mejor no involucrarse.

Julián se mantuvo observándolo por unos minutos más, no sabía lo que estaba sintiendo, como un sentimiento desagradable y…agresivo.

—…Pero los pacientes…

—Se los llevo –Menciono nuevamente la parca Mexicana—

—…Ya lo sé, y estoy seguro que se llevara a otros más…si no hacemos algo.

—Llegar primero quizá. – Dijo uno de sus compañeros con aire indiferente –

Julián observo a Manuel que estaba atento a lo que acontecía.

—Sin embargo, eso también es peligroso – Le dijo poco después el chileno fulminando a Julián con sus ojos castaños, muertos –

Julián observo a ambos. Incrédulo. A la primera no supo lo que estaba sintiendo pero…aquello era desagradable. Suspiro profundamente en silencio. Cuando Manuel se fue de sus cercanías e incluso cuando la mayoría se había retirado a sus deberes, Julián volvió a ver a Francisco que aún no se había movido.

— ¿Dónde ocurrió? –

—En la zona este de la ciudad…—

—Bien…—Julián guardo silencio por un momento y agrego mientras observaba el cielo anaranjado —…Iremos a la zona este.

* * *

DamistaH.


	3. Chapter 3

**Relato 3.**

 _ **S**_ e acercaba la noche y, con ella, algunos peligros. A pesar de estar horrorizado por lo que pasaría a continuación, Francisco dejó de insistir mientras recorrían los cinco kilómetros. La entrada de las tiendas y el luminoso edificio del centro comercial, hacía que los grupos de personas cada vez sean más abundantes. Por supuesto, ninguno de ellos podía verlos. Ni siquiera a Julián, que era invisible para todos los mortales que estaban allí. Francisco se distrajo un poco en su alrededor, observando a los humanos atravesar la acera y cruzar la calle.

Las hojas secas pasaron por sus pies. Y un gato se acercó a ellos.

—Oreo – Julián se acercó al animal, que se alejó hasta la acera y observó a ambos con detenimiento; Oreo era un gato delgado con manchas negras y un pelaje blanco bien cuidado. Tenía unos enormes ojos ámbar…

Francisco prestó atención al felino y luego, observó a Julián que se acercó a él para acariciarle las orejas.

—… ¿Oreo?

—… ¿Nunca has comido Oreo? – Preguntó Julián al ver la interrogante en el rostro del otro, Francisco negó con la cabeza – Sólo son galletas…en fin. ¿Qué haces aquí Oreo?

Obviamente, aquel animal no iba a responder, pero Francisco se dio cuenta de que Julián esperaba algún tipo de respuesta: estaba en cuclillas cerca de la acera, acariciándole las orejas a Oreo con mucha familiaridad. Cuando el animal se puso a andar por la vereda, Julián se levantó para seguirle. Francisco se preguntó si Julián tenía alguna habilidad para hablar con los gatos o los animales en general, pero su única respuesta fue la obligación de seguir a su amigo.

Pronto se detuvieron en un pub, lugar que el venezolano conocía muy bien, Francisco quizá no. Julián se detuvo junto en la entrada a diferencia de su compañero que se alejó de esta. Pronto emitió un sonido forzado con si estuviera conteniendo el aliento por mucho tiempo. Julián volvió a verlo.

—Está bien…Yo entraré…—Le dijo, el mexicano le fulminó con la mirada negra, Julián se detuvo de ipso facto

—No entres allí…— Casi ordenó Francisco y fue la primera vez que se vio tan serio.

—… ¿No quieres saber qué es eso y…evitarlo? – Le preguntó Julián sin la menor pizca cambiar de parecer.

Francisco dijo 'no' con la mirada

—Nada malo sucederá. – Dijo Julián confiado.

— ¿Sabes qué es ese lugar? –Preguntó Francisco sorprendido. A su lado, las personas pasaban indiferentes a las dos parcas. Julián asintió.

Ése lugar, ése pub, era aquel donde Vadim y el bebieron juntos por primera vez. Y el lugar donde Vadim le besó, aunque ebrio, fue un beso y quizá eso fue el verdadero detonante de todo. Era un lugar que le agradaba mucho a Julián, aunque eso no se lo había dicho a Francisco. No sería ni la primera ni última donde entraría al local. Fuera de eso, aquel pub era bien conocido por ser frecuentado por un sin número de demonios.

—Hay una atmósfera muy pesada detrás de la puerta, por favor, no entres allí. –Volvió a decir Francisco con mayor calma— Nosotros no debemos mezclarnos con ése tipo de entes.

El mexicano no sabía pero cada vez que decía esas palabras ("No debemos hacer esto o aquello", "no debemos relacionarnos como esos entes", "no comemos", "no tenemos amigos aparte de nuestros semejantes", "no somos humanos") Julián se sentía aludido, y desconocía si Francisco lo decía para él, o porque era un impulso automático. Se preguntaba si Francisco sabía que lastimaba sus sentimientos porque, sí, Julián tenía sentimientos. Aquello llegaba a frustrarlo, cada vez que lo escuchaba no podía dejar pasar el pensamiento de que estaba cambiando y que eso era malo. Y como Francisco decía a menudo: "las Parcas no cambian, son eternas".

—¿Julián?—Francisco llamó, y fue entonces que el venezolano se dio cuenta que se había perdido en sus propios pensamientos, meditando todo aquello, se sintió irremediablemente desanimado, casi se sintió tentado a obedecer, a formar parte de su motón y retirarse. Sin embargo, otra parte de él, le decía que no. Debía entrar allí y encontrar esa anomalía y enfrentarla, era su labor. ¿No eran ellas quienes debían de cuidar y guiar a los humanos tras su muerte? Sentía su existencia vacía de repente y por un momento encontró todo sin sentido.

Miró a Francisco por unos segundos.

—…Quédate aquí, volveré en un momento.

Francisco no pudo evitar que cruzara la puerta, y tampoco se permitió entrar. La puerta se cerró a pocos milímetros de su nariz y el aire del vaivén movió algunos mechones delgados.

†

El local, que no había cambiado en esos tres años, tampoco lo había hecho en los últimos meses: seguía teniendo el aire acogedor y cómodo que Julián recordaba. Para cuando la Parca avanzó por el camino de la barra, la mujer que anteriores veces le atendió, lo vio con detenimiento. El latino le dirigió la mirada, pero no le dijo nada. Sus ojos volaron hacia el pequeño Oreo, que había pasado cerca de sus pies.

El animalito pasó por algunas mesas, sin embargo, no fue tras él. Sabía que ese felino debía de haber presenciado lo que había ocurrido. Estaba casi seguro que sabía quién fue.

— ¡Julián! – Alguien le llamó, y él experimentó cierto miedo. ¿A caso Francisco había entrado? ¿Acaso había llamado a otros compañeros?

Oh no.

Julián volvió a su derecha y encontró como un hombre rubio, de cabello largo y ondulado, tenía una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, contento, satisfecho.

— ¡Oh sí!—El hombre volvió a hablarle, Julián lo vió aún en silencio— ¡Tú eres Julián!

Luego emitió una risa, que Julián calificó de elegante y agradablemente peligrosa.

— ¡Oh vamos, no pongas esa cara! Te conozco, Vadim habló mucho de ti. —

Julián arqueó ambas cejas pero, aun así, no dijo nada. Se sorprendió un poco de escuchar eso. No sabía que Vadim tenía amigos…bueno sí, pero no los conocía: jamás había conocido a los amigos de Vadim.

—Se fue a Rusia ¿verdad?—De lo más espontáneo, el hombre pareció querer entablar una conversación. La parca asintió. — Si, cada cierto tiempo lo hace. Sobre todo si está muy agotado, no creerás lo deprimido que estaba cuando pasó lo que te pasó…

Julián se acercó a la mesa en la medida que el hombre decía todo aquello, miró la botella de vino que estaba en la mesa. Junto con la copa medio llena, o medio vacía. Vio al hombre.

—Mi nombre es François Bonnefoy, soy amigo de Vadim, si te lo preguntas— Dijo entonces, pues Julián no se dignaba a decir ni una palabra no porque le molestaba si no, porque estaba sorprendido.

Vadim no le había dado detalles de su tristeza cuando estaba ausente, de hecho no habló de eso, y ambos se enfocaron más en tenerse y quererse en el momento presente...

— ¿Vadim te ha contado de mí?

—Oh sí –François hizo un gesto de exasperación – Entró en una fuerte depresión luego de que moriste, hasta hace tres años que pudo animarse un poco…

—…Vadim jamás te mencionó.

—…Eso era de esperar, no veo por qué, tú estabas muerto ¿no?—Afilando sus felinos ojos celestes con un brillo de ironía, François hizo un gesto– De verdad, eres una parca. Wow, te imaginé un poco más…hmm…deprimente.

Julián arqueó una ceja incrédulo.

— ¿Qué haces por aquí?, ¿no te meterás en problemas? Quizás, cuando eras humano, habrás venido en ocasiones, pero ya no lo eres…

Julián entendió aquello perfectamente y, cuando volvió la vista a su alrededor, se dió cuenta de que casi todos le estaban observando. Nadie en aquel bar, era humano.

—… ¿Eres un demonio también? –Pregunto la parca al hombre francés.

—Eso es algo obvio, mon amour. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Hay algo que quiero saber, qué sucedió hace algunas horas…hablo de una anomalía

— ¿Una anomalía?

—Una familia completa fue llevada sin permiso, no tenía antecedentes.

—O sea que no tenía ningún trato con ningún demonio…

Julián asintió

—¿Qué te hace pensar que sé algo? –Le preguntó con cierta picardía.

—Das la impresión que sabes más de lo que aparentas… —Le dijo Julián muy tranquilo. Sin embargo François solo le sonrió

—Es muy difícil encontrar al culpable, sobre todo para una parca. Tal vez no lo sepas, pero las parcas no se meten con las anomalías por qué...

—Son muy débiles… — Le interrumpió de repente alguien más, sin embargo esta persona aún no estaba a su alrededor.

Julián movió los ojos buscándole. Con calma, con más calma de lo realmente aparentaba porque estaba intrigado. Al poco tiempo, observó a alguien aparecer a su lado y sentándose en el asiento vacío que estaba al frente de François…

Era otro demonio, al parecer, totalmente vestido de negro. Su cabello era oscuro y tenía anteojos que enmarcaban a sus ojos brillantes de un azul espectral y salvaje. Tenía una cerveza entera en la mesa y al, ver a Julián, lo hizo con una marcada superioridad.

—Luzbel…—François lo saludó con algo de apatía.

— ¿Qué haces con una parca? – Preguntó.

François observó a Julián nuevamente y este no se veía para nada satisfecho, de hecho parecía irritado por la nueva presencia del demonio. El venezolano buscó con la mirada a Oreo solo para largarse de allí lo más pronto posible. El ambiente se volvió pesado y frío, y sospechó que era por el tal Luzbel que había aparecido de la nada.

François dijo algo que Julián no pudo escuchar bien, de hecho poco le interesó: encontró a Oreo bajo el mantel de una mesa, sólo logró ver su cola manchada y antes de que pudiera ir por el felino, fue jalado hacia atrás y terminó sentado en la silla acolchada que sobraba.

—Así que fue eres Julián…¿no?— Le preguntó el de ojos salvajes, tras sus lentes. Su mirada era gélida, sin expresión — ¿Eres una parca?, ¿seguro?...

Luego de eso volvió a ver a François, como si este le estuviera diciendo una mentira y luego de unos segundos, cuando cayó la verdad, volvió a ver a Julián.

La parca se sintió examinado.

—Dime, Julián, ¿Matthew no te reprenderá si se entera que estás aquí? –Julián arqueo ambas cejas, la simple mención de Matthew le hizo darse cuenta de la realidad…¿acaso ese sujeto conocía a Matthew?, Luzbel sonrió con interés, seguro que la cara de Julián era un poema y reflejaba todas sus emociones de miedo en ese momento—Vaya que eres expresivo…

No sintió ni una pizca de sarcasmo en ese comentario, Luzbel estaba realmente sorprendido, se sentó correctamente en su puesto sin dejar de observar a Julián.

—Y…¿Entonces, qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Luzbel.

François suspiró como si estuviera acostumbrado a estas interrupciones. Luzbel siempre era quien parecía tomar la batuta en las conversaciones.

—Creo que ya debo irme... –Dijo Julián buscando levantarse. En cuanto lo hizo, Luzbel se lo impidió, presionando fuertemente del mueble de la silla.

—Relájate – Le soltó Luzbel, pero sin duda, con esa extraña fuerza presionando su cuerpo era casi imposible relajarse. — Solo dinos lo que has venido a hacer aquí…

Luzbel le sonrió con picardía.

— ¿Quieres saber quién se llevó a la familia Princes? ¿A qué si? – Escuchó de Luzbel y casi al momento de sonreír y mostrar sus dientes, los ojos de la parca rodaron hacia estos con algo de resentimiento contenido.

—La anomalía. –Le respondió François porque Julián no tenía ninguna intención en responder.

—¿…Para que quieres saber en primer lugar? Que yo sepa, las parcas no se meten en eso, ¿estás desobedeciendo a Matthew?, oh~ esa es nueva…— Luzbel ahora parecía fascinado. Sonrió arqueando sus cejas negras y luego volvió a ver a François como si pidiera que compartiera su asombro.

Sin embargo François estaba moderadamente asombrado.

Julián aún no hablaba.

—Oh, vamos, no nos hagas la ley del hielo —Se lamentó Luzbel y en ese momento, Julián reconoció que se parecía mucho a Alfred —No le diré nada a Matthew, el solo arruinaría la diversión, no es algo muy normal tener una conversación así…

—Yendo al punto, ¿qué harás con la anomalía?

—Cierto,—Interrumpió Luzbel intrigado — ¿sabes que la parca son muy débiles y comunes? Por esa razón a veces no pueden evitar que seres como nosotros tomemos las almas…

Luzbel emitió una risa divertida.

—No me malinterpretes no tengo nada en contra de ustedes, pero es la verdad. –El demonio negro continuó con una simpática sonrisa que Julián sabía que era peligrosa —No pueden contra nosotros, por eso es mejor permanecer a distancia, después de todo, algunos de los demonios aquí presentes son producto de su negligencia… ¿no?

Julián arrugó el entrecejo.

—Las almas que no son rescatadas se transforman o son alimentos de otros, es como una cadena alimenticia… aún así ¿quieres saber quién se llevó a los Princes? …—Le preguntó poco después

Julián lo vio a los ojos, parecía querer apuñalarlo. Nunca se había sentido tan impotente en su vida, o muerte. Quedó un poco confundido, aquello que Luzbel le decía, lo hacía como si la parca ya debía de saberlo, como si fuera obvio, Julián se sintió un ignorante completamente.

—Creo que eso es un no…—Indagó François con sutileza, Julián no volvió a verlo. De hecho no observo a ninguno de los dos: de golpe, el adorno del mantel era muy interesante. Cuando sintió a Oreo acariciarle las piernas debajo de la mesa reaccionó, y con lentitud buscó levantarse. – Ya lo deprimiste…-Comentó François

Luzbel no parecía arrepentido.

—La realidad no es siempre alegre, menos para nosotros –Se justificó el demonio de cabello negro. Luego algo lo congeló. Y próximamente a François que se había quedado con la copa a mitad de camino a su boca.

Julián a pesar de haberse alejado de la mesa, se había quedado paralizado a mitad de camino a la salida. Y prácticamente todos las personas en ese pub contuvieron el aliento, porque en la puerta del pub, Matthew estaba de pie.

Matthew estaba allí.

El jefe de las Parcas estaba allí.

Y Julián estaba allí.

Un nuevo sentimiento fue reconocido por Julián, el miedo.

Matthew tenía la atención de todos los presentes en el pub. Era un hombre alto, de rostro pálido pero hermoso, su cabello era ondulado y corto. Portaba lentes de montura cuadrada que enmarcaban unos ojos violetas demasiados expresivos para ser una parca.

Julián no podía ver otra cosa que no fueran sus ojos. Casi como lo acusaran y era cierto, Julián no tenía nada que hacer en un lugar repleto de demonios, vampiros, criaturas menores y errantes, mucho menos buscando una anomalía que no podría manejar.

Cuando Matthew se movió hacia adelante, caminó hasta quedar frente a frente con Julián, lo observó sin ninguna emoción aparente.

—Es hora de irnos. – escuchó decir.

La voz de Matthew fue un susurró amable. Su voz casi daba la sensación de querer obedecerla.

—Hey, Bro, ya no saludas~ — Ronroneó Luzbel mirando aquella escena, los ojos de Matthew volvieron a Luzbel que se sonrió satisfecho de haber llamado su atención. Sin embargo no le respondió ni hizo algún otro gesto.

Cuando tomo la mano de Julián con familiaridad, una corriente eléctrica le atravesó el cuerpo del venezolano y ambos salieron de allí con la más pura calma y tranquilidad.

Oreo los siguió.

Cuando salió del Pub, Francisco estaba con Manuel y con otras cuatro parcas más. ¿Acaso Francisco había llamado a Matthew para sacarlo de allí?, ¿realmente había tardado tanto en salir?

Matthew le soltó la mano de una manera amable y caminó unos pasos más hasta que volvió hacia él, observando a Julián a los ojos, la parca más joven se sentía intimidada

—Julián…—Le habló Matthew con su voz suave pero carente de emoción ahora— Sabes que ingresar a ese pub está prohibido…al igual que hablar con demonios, al igual que enfrentar las anomalías…

—Lo sé.

—…¿estás consciente de lo que acabas de hacer? .

Julián asintió casi imperceptiblemente y reconoció que Matthew daba mucho miedo. No recordaba que fuera tan atemorizante, quizás porque nunca había sido reprendido por él. El rubio parecía ser más un ángel que una parca, siempre era amable.

El venezolano sintió todas las miradas de sus compañeros sobre él y no era para menos. Había desobedecido reglas mucho más viejas que él. Importantísimas.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo. De ahora en adelante se te asignará al grupo de Manuel…hasta que puedas estar solo.

Un miedo atroz de apodero de él.

Luego de decir aquello. Matthew simplemente se desvaneció. Dejando a Julián con sus demás compañeros. Francisco no se atrevió a mirarlo.

Cuando se retiraron finalmente, Oreo se quedó en la acera mirando al vacío y fue entonces que alguien más le acarició las orejas con suavidad.

* * *

DamistaH.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, Dami por aqui. bueno no podía terminar el año sin desearles un feliz año a todos.**

* * *

 **Relato 4**

 _ **V**_ adim recogió el plato redondo y hondo del piso, tenía polvo, fue a la cocina y lo lavó, para luego volver a llenarlo de leche, y lo dejo en el mismo lugar donde lo había tomado, casi al momento los gatos se reunieron a su alrededor tomando la leche. Entre algunos, Vadim acaricio las orejas de sus fieles amigos.

Al parecer Julián no había dado de comer a ninguno de ellos y es por eso que no había muchos en el departamento. Cosaco le hizo saber que Julián no había aparecido desde hace diez días. Aquello era sin duda extraño, pero realmente no le dio mucha importancia, Julián podía llegar a desaparecer en algunas ocasiones, como la vez que lo invito a una cena y se marchó en plena comida porque había un paciente cercano que iba a morir. O la vez que lo dejo en _pleno acto_ , y no volvió sino al día siguiente alegando que había sido una emergencia.

O la vez que desapareció una semana y le explico luego de esos incidentes, que en ocasiones él iba a tardar mucho más en regresar por que sus obligaciones a veces le exigían demasiado.

Vadim sabía que las Parcas casi nunca tenían tiempo para nada, sin embargo Julián se las arreglaba para venir a visitarlo, porque él no podía. El se lo había pedido, si los veían juntos podía ser peligroso para Julián, por supuesto que Vadim estaba más que desacuerdo. ¿Por qué tenían que ocultar su relación ahora?

Simple.

Julián era una parca

Vadim era un demonio.

Ambos sabían que esa combinación no podía ser buena, mucho menos aceptada por los compañeros de la parca. ¿Acaso los demonios no eran enemigo natural de todo ser humano?, ¿no se supone que Vadim era malo?

Era mucho mejor cuando estaba vivo…pensó Vadim una vez, cuando se encontraba meditando aquello en su trabajo. Había cambiado de trabajo de la biblioteca, ahora era guardia de seguridad en un centro comercial, solo el horario nocturno. No era un trabajo entretenido la mayor parte del tiempo, ni el más emocionante, era monótono y hasta demasiado predecible.

Vadim pensaba en renunciar, aunque la paga era buena, no quería morir de aburrimiento, casi nunca pasaba nada, y a veces sentía ganas de comerse a sus compañero algún ebrio que se confundió los caminos. Lo más emocionante que sucedía era cuando ocurría algún intento de robo, intento de robo le dice porque Vadim siempre estaba en el momento indicado para noquearlo. Lamentaba no poder comérselos, habían cámaras por todos lados…pero si no los comía, o noqueaba podía regocijarse en darles el peor susto de su vida.

Y si tenía suerte, un pequeño infarto.

Al contarle estas aventuras en su trabajo y además de expresar su aburrimiento Julián le aconsejo que se cambiara de empleo, si es que Vadim tanto le aburría, además de no comerse a nadie.

—¿No has pensado en ser veterinario?—Le pregunto un día que alimentaba a Canela, era el gato más glotón que habían tenido hasta ahora – Sabes que se te da muy bien cuidar animales…

—Si lo he pensado, Da. – Le respondió pero cuando volvió a verlo Julián ya no estaba

Cosas así pasaban a menudo. Julian desaparecía de repente. Luego aparecía como si estuviera arrepentido de alguna acción antes hecha. Vadim solo lo miraba con atención. No le gustaba que estuviera siempre con ese rostro palidecido en arrepentimiento.

—… ¡Pero tendría que volver a estudiar! – Le seguía la conversación con un buen humor propio de el — ¡y eso tomaría cinco años!

—Pero,…es una buena idea…—

—Además, ser doctor tomaría mucho de mi tiempo, ya ves cómo está el pequeño Iván, Da. Creo que debe tener una habitación en el hospital.

Entonces, Julián sonríe, y aquello es como un pequeño triunfo para Vadim, Julián no era tan alegre, vivaz y…humano, como antes, sin embargo cuando lograba serlo, Vadim sabía que era el gesto más honesto y natural –no artificial – que una parca podía hacer.

Hasta que una vez Julián comenzó a reírse y Vadim se enamoró de su risa.

Ojala pudiera hacerlo reír más seguido. Sin embargo, cada vez que se iba, sobretodo, cada vez que Julián se desaparecía sin dejar alguna explicación o día de retorno, Vadim se angustiaba un poco, incluso llegaba a enfadarse, no exactamente con él. …si no con la situación. No sabría cómo explicarlo, pero solo no quería que Julián se distanciara de él. No quería que se fuera, no quería esperar para verlo, quería que Julián siempre estuviera disponible para cualquier cosa y por sobretodo quería siempre verlo feliz. El seguía siendo un linda lucecita.

Cuando Julián regresaba después de un largo periodo de ausencia…le contaba donde había estado y las cosas que había hecho, casi siempre era lo mismo, iban en grupo a algún lugar en específico, recogían a _los pacientes_ , pero siempre habían mas, siempre habían _pacientes_ , porque siempre aparecían más y más…era como si su trabajo jamás terminara y eso de alguna manera lo hacía infeliz. Cuando Julián aparecía parecía infeliz, vacío, hueco.

¿Acaso Julián, era infeliz siendo lo que era?

Vadim no se lo había preguntado, pero era de suponerlo.

Cada vez que Julián aparecía lo apreciaba estoico, como la primera vez que lo vio.

Estoico, estático. Muerto. Inhumano.

No era hasta unos pocos días que parecía volver a la normalidad, volvía a sonreír y hablaba más animadamente. Fue entonces que en una de esas, le conto sobre Francisco, que era una parca mexicana y que quizá el también pueda recordar algo de su humanidad.

—¿Te emocionaría que eso pasara? –Pregunto Vadim viéndolo. Julián en ese momento estaba ya emocionado. –

—Un poco, quizá…—Reconoció la parca y llego a sonreír, _Julián llego a sonreír._ Vadim sonrió – Ninguno de mis compañeros ve interés en su vida anterior, piensan que no existía una vida anterior, fuera de su vida presente no hay nada…nada.

Vadim lo observó atentamente, le emocionó que Julián se emocionara por algo así. Recostó la cabeza en el hombro de Julián y cerró los ojos, ambos estaba sentados en el mueble de la sala. Vadim suspiro.

—…Ojala puedas hacer que Francisco salga de la caverna—Le dijo Vadim con una voz suave y relajada —¿has oído acerca del mito de la caverna de platón? …

— Si…—

—Bueno, quizá las parcas estén en la caverna ahora, y tu…estas intentando hacer que Francisco salga de ella. – Vadim prosigo a la medida que sonreía — …si eso llegara a pasar podemos invitarlo a comer.

Julián pasó los dedos por el cabello platinado del ruso, con cariño.

—…Apenas y soporta que use zapatos. –

—Pero si te quedan bien, ademas…que desagradable es ir descalzo por allí…—

Julián emitió una risa corta ante eso.

Quizá Julián le había contado de el a Francisco en su momento, estaba seguro que Francisco estaría horrorizado, si es que eso se podía. Estaba claro que Julián confiaba en Francisco más que en cualquier otra parca que conocía y si Julián confiaba en Francisco, entonces, Vadim también.

De momento, Vadim desempaco la maleta que había traído, no llevo ropa, o cosas que la gente normalmente lleva cuando se va de viaje, porque aquello no era un viaje normal, a pesar de que Vadim era un demonio esto no lo salvaba de sentir agotamiento, un agotamiento espiritual que el solo conseguía llenar al visitar su casa, y hablaba _de su casa_ , sus raíces en Rusia.

Había traído muchas cosas curiosas que deseaba compartir con Julián, había algunas artesanías, otros objetos malditos, pero estos, decidió guardarlos porque la última vez que Julián vio algún objeto de esos, se rompían. Era decepcionante. Así que por el momento, no se las mostraría, Julián no compartía su gusto por estos objetos, de hecho, era totalmente opuesto, le perturbaba más que nunca el cobre de sus huesos, decía que escuchaba voces venir de el, obviamente iba a escucharlas, Vadim llegaba a escucharlas de vez en cuando, pero aquello le entretenía demasiado, simplemente le encantaba escuchar sus gritos.

Cuando Cosaco apareció montándose en el colchón polvoriento de la cama, olfateo algunas cosas que había sacada de las maletas, una bola de cristal bastante limpia y algunas artesanías de madera en forma de osos.

No se esmeró demasiado en arreglar aquellas cosas, realmente tenía la mente en otro lado, ido, distraído Vadim fue a la sala, Cosaco le siguió todo aquel tiempo pero sabiendo que su amo no le hacía caso en ningún momento, como un autómata camino hacia la puerta y la abrió, donde salió, cerró la puerta y al salir todos los gatos que estaban allí se detuvieron y vieron hacia la puerta expectante.

Vadim se mantuvo en el pasillo por uno segundos más, aun absortos en sus pensamientos. Extrañaba a Julián, había ido a Rusia, sí, pero había insistido en que la parca viniera con él, obviamente Julián se negó. Ahora que había vuelto, solo el pensamiento de verlo movía sus piernas.

Entro en el ascensor, habían algunas personas, pero Vadim los ignoro, presionando el botón a la planta baja, de haber prestado atención quizá se hubiera enterado de la desaparición de la familia Prince, pero cuando llego a la planta baja salió del ascensor sin decir ni una palabra.

Observo el reloj de la recepción y marcaba las 5:57 minutos de la tarde. Luego vio al encargado de la seguridad, ah, lo habían cambiado. Salió del edificio, la acera tenía muchas hojas secas, producto de un progresivo otoño. El cielo oscurecía y el sol se iba.

Camino por la acera, camino por mucho tiempo, camino automáticamente, sabiendo donde y cuando cruzar calles, hubiera llegado a su destino con facilidad si hubiera querido, pero en aquel momento la caminata le ayudaba a pensar, meditar todo lo que sentía.

¿Acaso estaba molesto?

¿Frustrado?

¿…que era lo que estaba sintiendo?

¿Por qué al volver y no ver a Julián se sentía tan…molesto?

¿Acaso era tristeza? …

¿Qué estaba sintiendo en ese momento?

La caminata le ayudo a esclarecer algunos de estos pensamientos…aunque sea un poco.

Se detuvo, y entro al local, la luz era tenue como siempre, la música era suave y por la hora, no había muchas personas, Vadim se sentó en una de las mesas totalmente en silencio y la mesera, una mujer que él conocía muy bien se acercó con dos botellas de un líquido transparente, Vadim no hizo gesto alguno.

No supo por cuánto tiempo se mantuvo allí, pensando, meditando a cerca de su situación actual, acerca de lo que sucedía, jamás había tenido aquel tipo de problemas, él no tenía problemas, él se comía sus problemas…no se mortificaba por cosas así.

Cuando sintió un golpecito en el hombro derecho, parpadeo, volviendo a la realidad.

—…No has bebido nada… ¿Qué pasa contigo? – Pregunto François que con familiaridad se había sentado en un asiento disponible— …Oh no me digas, problemas maritales.

—No estoy casado, François —Le dijo escuetamente el demonio ruso— No creo en el matrimonio.

François se hizo el indignado por un momento y luego sonrió.

—Yo tampoco. –Dijo luego de una de sus elegantes sonrisas – después de todo el amor es universal y libre.

Vadim hubiera comentado algo cortante, cruel o sarcástico al respecto pero se mantuvo en silencio, sumergiéndose en sus pensamiento nuevamente.

—Hey, ¿has vuelto hoy? …o…—

—He vuelto hoy. –

—… ¿Qué tal te sientes? ¿Más fresco? –François pregunto con interés –

Vadim suspiro. François se alarmo casi al momento.

—No me digas ¿Qué ya te enteraste?

Vadim parpadeo algo confundido y lo observo con más atención.

—¿Ah?

Silencio.

—¿no estas triste hoy por algo en particular? …—pregunto Francos con cautela.

—No he visto a Dzulian.—

François lo vio seriamente, luego parpadeo, enderezo la espalda mientras sentía que Vadim le estaba observando.

—….No he visto a Dzulian en semanas… —Corrigió como si lo anterior dicho no fuera suficiente.

—…eso es por que estabas en Rusia. –

—Da, pero, antes de eso…—Vadim se detuvo, volviendo a caer en sus meditaciones, se arrepintió de lo que había pensado decir –

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que compartió con Julián antes de irse a Rusia?... Y pronto se volvió a sumergir en aquellos pensamientos, tenía una buena memoria asi que recordó que habían ido a ver un partido de Hockey días antes. Lo recuerda muy bien porque aquello termino en una fuerte pelea y se divirtieron mucho, bueno Vadim se divirtió mucho, Julián parecía preocupado por algo, algo que Vadim no entendía…

Vadim sonrió lentamente, en silencio, viendo al vacío.

Ese día había sido bueno, se habían divertido y compartido esa noche, incluso Julián no desapareció durante todo el rato juntos, quería llevarlo a otro lugar pero Julián a pesar de estar muerto aun no soportaba la violencia de un partido de Hockey, Vadim no supo por qué pero le pareció adorable y se compadeció de él.

François supo de inmediato en que estaba pensando.

—...Dzulian no ha ido a casa en días. – Dijo de repente el demonio ruso, enderezando su espalda y recomponiéndose poco a poco, su voz sonó cautelosa a continuación — ¿…Lo has visto?

Era tonto preguntar, pero Vadim lo hizo de todos modos, Era obvio que Julián en su vida o muerte no podría pisar un lugar lleno de demonios.

François hizo una pausa dramática, pero realmente estaba tratando de encontrar las palabras para decir aquello.

—…Si.— respondió, casi al momento Vadim arqueo ambas cejas plateadas. –

—¿Dónde? —

—El vino aquí – Le respondió con sencillez— estaba buscando a un demonio que se llevó a la familia Prince…¿ellos no Vivian en tu mismo edificio?.

—…¿Dzulian entro a este pub?

—Lo sé, es sorprendente, al parecer esa anomalía era muy importante para el. –

—¿Qué paso? – Pregunto ahora intrigado el ruso—

—…Bueno, nada realmente, es decir, no le dijimos sobre la anomalía, tu sabes de estas cosas Vadim, además, no dejaría que un demonio le hiciera algo a tu _amour…_ —François hablaba de forma despreocupada – No quiero que entres en una depresión otra vez…pero lo que paso después no lo pude evitar…

—¿Qué? –

—Bueno, Matthew vino a buscarlo. –

—…Matthew, oh…— Vadim ahora estaba un poco sorprendido, como si aquello le hubiera hecho pensar mejor las cosas. — ¿Hablas del pequeño Matthew?

—Del mismo, el adorable Matthy~ —

Vadim hizo un gesto con el labio.

—Supongo que Julián tuvo su reprimenda, no sé qué clase de castigo tengan las parcas, seguro es igual de apático que ellas…pero, tal vez sea por eso que no lo has visto…— Sugirió François… — ¿Qué harás?

—…—Vadim no dio una respuesta, ni en los próximos segundos que pasaron, nada…llego. — ¿Dzulian está castigado? –Pregunto lentamente… — ¿Por qué?

—Tú sabes por qué…—Le dijo François, y miro a Vadim confundido — ¿Qué pasa contigo? Estas muy lento hoy…¿aun estas en Rusia?.

Entonces volvió el silencio y Vadim dejo de hablar.

—…Dime, Vadim… ¿Cómo estas realmente con esto? … me refiero, ya nada me sorprende viniendo de ti, pero…Dzulián es una parca y tú…eres un demonio. ¿Crees que la relación prospere? .

Vadim subió los ojos hacia los celestes de su amigo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno que…es una situación difícil para ambos ¿no lo crees?

—…—Vadim apretó los labios e hizo un gesto pensativo, eso ya lo sabía, esperaba que François no echara más sal en la herida, o…leña al fuego, suficiente tena Vadim al recordar todo aquello que lo limitaba en su relación con su lucecita. — …Creo que debo hablar con el…

—… ¿Eso crees?

—Si, como por ejemplo, los horarios para intimar…realmente extraño eso… —Vadim de pronto parecía hacer un puchero y François de alguna manera sintió algo de pena, que horrible era tener una vida sin sexo con la persona que amas— …

Entonces Vadim se levantó de la nada. Solo se levantó.

—… ¿Vas a ir ahora? – pregunto el francés –

Vadim no respondió, movido por una fuerza sin nombre, se alejó de la mesa, François solo le observo atravesar la puerta,

Afuera ya, supo que había oscurecido, había caído la noche, y las lámparas de la calle estaban brillando, también había mucha más gente, como también mucho más frio.

Vadim se preguntó qué camino tomar, o si era conveniente solo aparecer, pero aparecer ¿Dónde? Tal vez Julián no lo supiera pero él era verdaderamente difícil de rastrear, bueno, para alguien que es un ser que se oculta de mundo, no le sorprende.

Francisco asomo la cabeza por el borde del puente, Julián estaba ya observando aquellas aguas, había algunas hojas, personas alrededor pasaban y no advirtieron su presencia. Julián observo el agua como si estuviera hipnotizado e intento encontrar la razón de por qué se había detenido a ver aquello principalmente.

Sabía que era importante, pero parecía que su mente no quería que la recordara.

Cuando levanto la vista por fin, Francisco lo hizo igual pero esta vez se le quedo viendo, como si esperara alguna respuesta.

—Creo que debemos de regresar ahora – aconsejo el mexicano con su voz escueta, y se movió. Julián lo siguió sin decir nada, camino con sus pies descalzos hasta el otro borde del puente y llegaron a la acera cubiertas de hojas y ramas secas.—

Luego de aquel evento en el bar, Manuel no parecía confiar en Julián para que estuviera a cargo de Francisco, a pensar que Julián tenía más experiencia.

Julián era muy emocional.

Las emociones eran peligrosas. Impredecibles.

Cada vez que Manuel miraba a Julián era como si observara una especie de bomba de tiempo. Como si Julián guardara una falsedad estoica, como si se rompería en cualquier momento con la presión adecuada.

Manuel no podría manejar aquello, pero tampoco podía estar seguro de lo que Julián realmente sentía. Tampoco era como si le interesara. Sentir… ¿Por qué le interesaría sentir?... ¿por qué Julián había logrado salir del estoicismo? …¿es por qué era una luz? ¿Acaso Julián era especial? …

Manuel no lo comprendía…

Tampoco comprendía por que una parca podía llegar a tener sentimientos, por que usaba zapatos, porque sonreía, porque desobedecía, porque se daba la oportunidad de ser diferente. Ser diferente estaba mal. No encajar estaba mal.

Lo que era diferente en ellas debía ser adaptado o suprimido.

Perdido en aquellas meditaciones, no se había dado cuenta que Francisco y Julián habían llegado, ahora el grupo de diez estaba completo, se dividieron en parejas y Manuel asigno las áreas que les correspondería esa semana. Eran una pequeña división de "Muerte por vejez".

Las divisiones eran particularmente para las parcas más jóvenes, pero aquellas que tienen algún tiempo, o que se adaptan con rapidez tienen a ir solo en pareja o solas.

Se sabía muy bien porque Julián estaba allí, y realmente a Julián no le molesto estar rodeado de recién nacidos.

Le molestaba no poder estar solo, sentía el ojo vigilante de Manuel sobre él, como si esperara que se equivocara, como si lo analizara, como si sospechara que Julián guardara algún secreto.

 _Un secreto._

Sin embargo desde que llego allí, desde que llego a aquella humilde división, no hablo más de lo necesario, palabras cortas y escuetas eran sus mantras. Quería pasar desapercibido, quiera tener su privacidad, quería ir al hospital, quería hablar con Iván, quería ver a Vadim.

Vadim.

Vadim.

Vadim.

…¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo vio? .

¿La última vez…que lo…

Julián apretó los labios solo un poco, en una línea recta, Francisco no había notado que su compañero estaba muy concentrado en sus pensamientos como para darse cuenta que ya había llegado a su destino.

No fue nada que hayan hecho antes, Julián ya sabía que esta división era de verdad muy sencilla, tanto que era patético. Los pacientes morían pacíficamente.

Casi aburrido, monótono, deshumanizante…

Cuando salieron del edificio, sabían que debían de regresar. Nada de paseos, nada de distracciones, nada de visitas al hospital, nada de tiendas, leche o galletas.

Volvieron en silencio, y de pronto Francisco se detuvo. Julián se detuvo a varios pasos más adelante y volvió, el aire frio de la noche les golpeo, refrescante.

—¿Estás enojado conmigo? – Pregunto el mexicano mirando el rostro de Julián, que no le dio indicio de nada –

—…¿Por qué deberías?

—Estas diferente, no has hablado es estos diez días conmigo—

Oh así que habían sido diez días.

—¿estás enojado conmigo por que llame a Manuel? –

—Quizá, si, un poco – Julián respondió con frialdad, pero no quería sonar realmente de esa manera—

—Es que tu no salías…Me preocupe. –

Julián lo vio por largo rato en silencio. Analizándolo. Desde que Matthew lo asignara a la división de Manuel, Francisco no había dado indicio de malestar o de expresar sus sentimientos al respecto, no era de extrañar, el apenas y sabía lo que era un sentimiento.

— Lo siento, creo que debí haber confiado en ti. – Escucho decir de Francisco en un susurro..— por favor, perdóname…

Julián movió la cabeza a un lado, pero no había expresión en su rostro, no había expresión en su rostro desde hace diez días.

—¿Me harías un favor?

—¿uh?—Francisco lo vio atentamente

—Si alguien te pregunta por mí, por Vadim o por lo que te he contado, di que no sabes nada –

Francisco arrugo el entrecejo, aturdido.

—Incluso si Matthew te lo pregunta, incluso si Manuel te lo pregunta… miente. ¿Mentirías por mí?.

—pero…—Julián continuaba observándolo, con sus ojos azules que a luz de la luna parecía dos cristales zafiros, Francisco dudo, pero luego asintió.

Julián sonrió poco a poco, Julián sonrió. _Julián puede sonreír._

—Bien, entonces volvamos. – Dijo pues el mayor de los dos y Francisco parpadeo entre sorprendido y descolocado. No sabía como pero aquello se sentía extrañamente agradable, cálido. Las sonrisas eran muy cálidas.

—

Cuando hubieron llegado debían de esperar por sus otros compañeros, en aquel momento un gran silencio reino, yacían en un camino que conducía a una área llena de árboles, a los alrededores habían postes de luz y asiento, pero cosas de ellas se sentaron en la espera.

Francisco se mantuvo cercano a Julián que dé pie en un extremo de la acera parecía inmerso en sus pensamientos, pero sin decir nada. Pasaron largos minutos así, aquello era realmente aburrido, pensó Julián, y paseo la vista a su alrededor, si contaba bien, solo faltaban una pareja. Cerro los ojo por un momento, fingiendo no estar allí.

Sintió un sobresalto a su lado, Francisco había hecho un sonido. Julián abre los ojos y le echa un vistazo, Francisco lo observa de regreso, siente que le toma de la muñeca.

Pocos segundos después siente una conmoción a su alrededor, ve al frente, a su vez que Francisco también lo hace.

 _Vadim está allí._

Vadim llegó poco después que las dos parcas faltantes, al parecer las había seguido, el demonio estaba en el centro del pequeño círculo a la vista de todos, y es que dos metros no eran algo difícil de disimular.

La reacciona natural de algunas de ellas fue retroceder, luego quedarse quietas, a la expectativa. Seguramente Manuel iba a hablar con él, enfrentarlo, dar la cara, lo que convenga. Sin embargo, Vadim estaba más interesado en buscar a su alrededor que en prestar atención a Manuel que lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Vadim congelo los ojos en Julián y Francisco al otro lado de la acerca, y sonrió.

La sonrisa de Vadim congelo a Francisco, que apretó el agarre de la muñeca de Julián como un reflejo.

— ¿Qué buscas aquí?—Preguntó Manuel, con dirección, Vadim volvió la mirada hacia el chileno, percatándose de que le estaba hablando. –

—Ah…—Vadim lo ve con análisis, no responde aun, luego ladea el rostro — Tú no eres Matthew ¿verdad?

Manuel no respondió, pero su silencio otorgo algún tipo de respuesta para Vadim. En ese momento más de una parca se desvaneció, como viendo la oportunidad perfecta para huir, estaba claro que Manuel solo intentaba distraer al demonio.

Vadim no vio interés en ninguna de las que se fueron, rodo los ojos hacia su izquierda, justo en el agarre de Francisco sobre la muñeca de Julián.

—…

* * *

DamistaH: 30/12/16

Feliz año, lectores~


	5. Chapter 5

**Relato 5.**

Una extraña ansiedad inundo su pecho, era como una necesidad que debía ser saciada y que por razones incontrolable el no podía rellenar, dejando frustración y molestia. Debería que moverse hacia él, lo extrañaba, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no lo veía, desde que no estaba allí, de una forma tan cercana. Allí, a diecisiete pasos. A diecisiete pasos de donde él estaba de pie.

Manuel no se había movido tampoco, nadie de hecho, nadie.

Julián quería eliminar esos diecisiete pasos que los separaban, era un ansiosa necesidad de cercanía.

Quería tocarlo. Quería hablarle. Pronto se preguntó por qué simplemente no lo hacia y ya.

No era como antes. Eso pensó. Fue una apuñalada. Un navajazo que desconecto sus deseos en ese momento, cortando la ansiosa necesidad de compañía.

Pronto el mundo parecía difuminarse a su alrededor, jamás se había perdido como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, si no fuera por Francisco que aun tomaba su mano como si temiera lo peor, como si quisiera retenerlo, ¿acaso el mexicano presentía que Julián saldría corriendo a los brazos del ruso solo al verlo?.

No hubiera caído ni en cuenta que había ladeado el rostro muy lentamente y que en todo momento solo podía ver los ojos violetas del demonio, observándole solo a él, por que Vadim estaba allí por él. ¿No era así?

No encontraba otra manera de justificar su presencia allí…

 _Aquello estaba mal._ Eso pensó Julián.

Se suponía que no podían verlos juntos. Se suponía que no debía de estar allí, se suponía que Vadim no debía de tener ningún tipo de relación con una parca común, con Julián. Y este último no debía de tener ningún tipo de contacto con este otro, sin embargo allí estaba tan ansioso de acercarse. Julián siendo víctima de sentimientos tan contrarios y necesarios. Víctima de una ambivalencia que le obligó a cerrar los ojos y apretó la mano de Francisco como si este fuera un soporte. Un mareo le hizo bajar la mirada y moverse hacia atrás solo un poco.

Cuando menos lo espero Vadim estaba a pocos pasos de ambos, fue un acto tan rápido y silencioso que más de una de ellas aguanto el aliento en su garganta, Manuel en seguida se alarmo. No entendiendo del todo lo que sucedía pero sabía que era algo malo, no sabía que intensiones tenía aquel ser, y como podía detenerlo, pero si una de sus asignados peligraba era más que obvio que él debía de hacer algo.

La fría aura del demonio perturbo a Francisco que se pegó más a Julián, nunca había visto a Vadim, realmente tenía un parecido con el doctor que había visto antes, pero sin duda era más alto, aterrador y sus ojos lo apuñalearon. Su aura comenzaba a angustiarlo.

—¡Francisco, Julián, váyanse ahora! –Manuel ordeno desde donde estaba con apremio. Vadim volvió el cuerpo tranquilamente viendo a Manuel, este hecho congelo al chileno donde estaba. Al parecer esa orden no le había gustado para nada

— ¿Qué haces aquí…?—Eso fue lo que escuchó Francisco, pero no se lo estaban preguntando a él, era una voz baja y forzada, como si a alguien le costara mucho hablar –

Fue entonces que Vadim ignoro por completo a Manuel y volvió a verlos a ambos. Arqueó su ceja gris desconcertado, al parecer a él también le sorprendió esa pregunta.

—Se suponía que no debíamos…

— ¿Qué se supone que debería de hacer si te extraño? Ir a buscarte, es obvio —Le respondió el con una voz seria y Julián supo que era honesto. Vadim hablo en un tono bajo, discreto.

Francisco lo vio con asombro y algo de expectación. De verdad, era cierto. Ellos dos, eran una especie de pareja.

—Ya...—Vadim se quedó silencio unos segundos más, antes de tomar aquella unión de manos y separarlas con un ligero apretón, Francisco se estremeció por aquel contacto que termino irremediablemente separado, Julián se volvió laxo al instante, sus dedos se enredaron con los dedos del demonio. Su piel gritaba por cercanía, pero su mente…no. No debía de haberlo hecho, pero lo extrañaba, no podía controlarse, se encontraba en un dilema, una disputa de sus dos pensamientos. Su mano comenzó a temblar y casi al momento de alejo, volviéndose rígida. –

—No…—Susurró Julián, se alejó de él tres pasos, tres fríos pasos que dejaron a Vadim pasmado en su lugar.

— ¿Te iras otra vez? –

—…—

—Ah, No vas a responder. – Vadim lo observo con sorpresa y una sonrisa entre arrogante y atónita – Es por que pueden escucharte. ¡Ellos! …—Y luego apunto hacia las pocas que aún quedaban alli — ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un especie de castigo por que te portaste mal?—

Vadim amenazaba con levantar la voz un tanto, fue como si toda la molestia anteriormente meditada y calmada, resurgiera de su interior ¿Qué era lo que realmente le molestaba?.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Siete?— Vadim exclamo con burla. Julián aun no le daba la cara, ni había algún indicio de querer responder que expuesto aun parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos. Atormentado. —¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Tus padres?

Vadim emitió un suspiro pesado y decepcionado, este no era el encuentro que tenía planeado.

—Vadim—Alguien lo llama, el demonio vuelve. Observa a Matthew a pocos pasos de ellos dos.

—Oh, pequeño Matt… — Aunque debía de estar sorprendido, Vadim fingió la sorpresa, tarde o temprano iba a aparecer –

¿Debía de estar asustado?

Ambos tenían los mismos ojos. Matthew detrás de esos lentes de montura cuadrada analizaba aquella situación.

—Veo que conoces a Julián – Fue lo que dijo con una voz suavizada, ajena a toda sorpresa — ¿y él te conoce a ti? –

Vadim frunció el entrecejo con impaciencia. ¿Quién dijo que él debía de responder preguntas?.

—Pequeño Matt, en serio, la única razón por la cual sigues allí, es porque Luzbel no le gustaría que te hiciera algo…

—…—

Mathew lo fulmino con sus ojos amatista. Vadim le devolvió la mirada, casi amenazándole.

—Déjanos… — Le ordeno el demonio sin más.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Matthew moviera los ojos de Vadim a Julián y luego a Francisco. Observo al mexicano y le hizo un gesto; que lo acompañara. Acto seguido Francisco se movió y Matthew lo hizo, se detuvo unos pasos más y miro a Julián.

—Cuando regreses, por favor hablemos –

Luego de eso, demonio y parca se quedaron solos, y el silencio les abarco la distancia entre ambos. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Vadim se decidiera a confirmar que habían quedado completamente solos, eso había sido muy fácil, pensó que tendría que ser más severo, pero el canadiense acepto aquello sin más.

Volvió a ver a Julián, este le miraba con intensidad.

 _Perfecto._

—¿Eres estúpido? – Fue lo primero que dijo el azabache

— _Excuse me?_ –

—¿Cuándo llegaste? – Pregunto el otro

—Hace dos días. Te he estado buscando desde entonces. –

—¿Por eso estas aquí? –

—¿Por qué más?, créeme, no fue para ver la cara de Matthew. ¿Por qué estas así? ¿Te hicieron algo malo? ¿Julián, que tienes? –

—Vadim, te vieron. —

—…Aja…si, vamos no es la gran cosa

—Te vieron conmigo. –

—Si…— Vadim hizo un sonido de concordancia y observo a Julián con atención—

Julián guardo un silencio pesado, se llevó las manos al rostro, luego dio una caminata hasta quedar sentado en uno de los bancos cercanos. Vadim se dio cuenta que no tenía zapatos. El demonio sintió un mal presentimiento. La parca con el rostro oculto y se encogió como si estuviera siendo abatido por un horrible sentimiento. Estar descubierto.

—Vadim ¿sabes lo que significa eso? –

El demonio se movió y quedo en cuclillas justo al frente de Julián que estaba sentado en el banco con los codos en las rodillas y las manos en los ojos. Vadim observo aquella imagen y por un momento le causa una tristeza inexplicable. ¿Por qué Julian estaba tan mortificado?.

—Sé que es malo, tú me dijiste que no podían vernos juntos—

Julián emitió un gran suspiro y quito las manos de su rostro. Se dio cuenta de que el ruso estaba a pocos centímetros de si, tuvo que bajar un poco la cabeza para verlo bien porque en cuclillas era más bajo. Las facciones del ruso estaban totalmente renovadas y como las recordaba, pintadas en un eterno invierno y tiempo.

—¿Qué te hicieron? – Pregunto Vadim, que a la vez que Julián también estaba encantado con el rostro del otro y sus ojos, un azul que jamás podría olvidar, le perforo el alma— François me conto lo de Matthew y un supuesto castigo.

—Yo desobedecí una regla— Le dijo Julián sin quitarle el ojo de encima. Mirándole profundamente continuo – es mi culpa por ser tan terco.

—A mí me gusta que seas terco—Le comento Vadim luego parecía reflexionar…—Esta bien, solo a veces…

Una media sonrisa apareció en los labios del albino.

—Es probable que también me castiguen por esto –Le dijo Julián, sin sonreír, muy serio. Apuñalando a Vadim con sus ojos azules — ¿Por qué viniste?...

—¡Pero te extrañaba! ¿Qué quería que hicieras?

—¡Que esperaras! –Julián se exaspero— ¡No ves que yo no puedo estar cerca de alguien como tú!

—¡Pero lo estas! ¡Podríamos estar besándonos como no hubiera un mañana justo ahora! ¿Sabes? – Vadim exclamo con ironía—

Julián apretó la dentadura un poco, se sintió abrumado por un momento y cerró los ojos, muy fuerte para contenerse.

—Vadim, esto es serio… —

—Lo sé, los besos lo son. – Luego de eso el demonio pasos las manos por las piernas del otro, se apoyó un poco poniéndose cómodo — ¿Por qué estás tan molesto?¿que más pueden hacerte? Tú ya estás muerto…

—No es tan sencillo. –Julián susurro, no se movió, y abrió los ojos viendo a Vadim que le prestaba toda su atención

—¿Por qué no?

—Creo que de verdad vamos a tener esta conversación ¿no es así?

—¿hm? ¿Tenemos que hablar?—Vadim arrugo el entrecejo y ladeo el rostro –

—Vadim, tenemos que hablar de esto—

—¿de qué?

—De nosotros.

—¿Qué pasa con nosotros?

Julián suspiro pesadamente.

—Nuestra relación Vadim. Sabes. Tu demonio, yo parca, somos enemigos naturales.

Vadim alzo un poco más la cabeza y volvió aponerse en cuclillas frente a Julián, aparto las manos de sus piernas.

—Claro que no. – Le dijo el ruso confundido por estos roles – tu y yo somos pareja, novios, si es posible pueda volver a creer en el matrimonio contigo.

—La muerte ya nos separó una vez – Le dijo el venezolano con una voz lúgubre.

—Y henos aquí –

—Ahora nuestra naturaleza nos va a separar si no te tomas esto enserio. –

—Me lo estoy tomando en serio.

Julián le hizo una mueca no muy convencido. Luego cerró los ojos lentamente queriendo organizar todo para comenzar a hablar, a explicarse. Se suponía que habían hablado anteriormente, pero fue tan repentino cuando se volvieron a ver que Julián no medito en las futuras consecuencias de su relación, hasta que comenzaron a surgir poco a poco.

—por ejemplo, ¿Por qué tienes que irte cuando estamos haciendo el amor? – Pregunto Vadim, Julián abrió los ojos de inmediato.

—Solo fue una vez. ¡Todavía no lo superas!

—Pero eso no se hace, da!

—Era una emergencia. –Se excusó la parca cruzando de brazos—

—Yo estaba en una emergencia.

—En fin, eso no ha pasado de nuevo. –

—No hemos hecho el amor de nuevo— Corrigió Vadim con molestia.

Julián hizo un gesto con el labio no muy satisfecho y era cierto.

—Esto es más importante que hacer eso ahora. –Le respondió la parca, Vadim abrió los ojos y la boca con un asombro exagerado, como si Julián hubiera dicho una maldición. –

— ¿Qué?...¿Mas importante que…—Vadim callo por unos segundos— ¿Qué cosa más importante hay aparte de una buena…

—¡No lo digas!-Exclamo la parca alzando la voz exasperado. –

Hubo un momento de silencio.

—¿Son esas parcas más importantes que yo? –El demonio exclamo indignadísimo – por eso es que siempre has estado desapareciendo. Siempre te vas sin más, sé que tienes un trabajo, pero Dzulian, yo llegue primero, yo te quiero ¡y quiero estar contigo!

—Lo sé.

—¿entonces por qué?, ¿Por qué le das más importancia a ellas que a mí? ¿No lo notas? –Vadim fijo sus ojos amatistas en Julián – a veces siento que ellas son más importantes que lo que nosotros tenemos, ellas y su maldita necesidad de alejarse de todo. ¿Quieres alejarte de mí?

—¡No! ¡Vadim no digas eso! –Julián se exaspero, su corazón aunque no podía palpitar de forma real lo sentía en la garganta como una presión. — ¡No es cierto! ¡Yo quiero estar contigo!

—…Pero no parecías alegre cuando aparecí. –Repuso un poco abatido el ruso – yo estaba muy feliz de por fin encontrarte. ¿Por qué tu no?—

—Yo…

—Pareciera como si me temieras.

Julián se quedó en silencio, bajo un poco los ojos hacia la nada, reflexionando, reflexionando al respecto. ¿Qué había sentido al ver a Vadim?, ansiedad, temor, alegría, anhelo, todo eso mezclado, pero ahora que lo tenía al frente había olvidado todo eso, solo sentía incertidumbre y miedo. No sentía miedo de el en sí, de hecho, tenía miedo de lo que representaban ahora, y las consecuencias de eso.

—No te tengo miedo. –

—¿Le tienes miedo a Matthew? …por qué puedo arreglarlo. – Propuso el demonio muy dispuesto a cambiar eso, justo al momento, Julián hizo un gesto de sorpresa y miedo.

—Es el mi superior y jefe. No puedo desobedecerlo…—

—Y sin embargo fuiste al pub a buscar una anomalía—

Julián no respondió ante eso. Entonces ambos se quedaron en silencio, la conversación se había quedado en un callejón sin salida. Ninguno de los dos se movió, pero Vadim que era alguien inquieto por naturaleza, acaricio la rodilla derecha de la parca que parecía ser algún tipo de estatua.

— No es que ellos sean más importantes que tú. Es que ya no es como antes Vadim, ya no es como antes. Ya no soy humano.

—pero puede serlo…—Insistió Vadim con una voz tranquila, pero por dentro se encontraba molesto por esa realidad – Tú sigues siendo Dzulian.

—No lo soy

—¡Si lo eres! –repuso el demonio en una exclamación y tomo las manos del otro contra las suyas – Eres mi pequeña Lucecita, mi girasol. No importa si eres un vampiro, una parca, o lo que sea, Dzulian, tú eres tú, por eso estoy aquí.

El cuerpo entero del azabache se estremeció, apretó los dedos en puños y sintió como Vadim se movía para sentarse a su lado sin soltarle.

—Ellas intentan apagarte – Volvió a hablar, mirando a el menor con intensidad, aquello era muy importante, realmente lo era.— ¿no lo ves?, da, ellas no pueden ni emitir ninguna luz por si solas, tu si, oh Dzulian, por favor no quiero que te conviertas en un ser gris…

Julián simplemente no sabía por qué había comenzado a temblar, o porque su garganta ardía y su pecho parecía estar en llamas, o incluso porque sus ojos picaban, oh, eran sentimientos, sí. Sentimientos. Ah. Casi los olvida, se sentía abrumado.

Sin querer esperar más, se dejó caer en el pecho de ruso y este le soltó las manos para abrazarlo. Julián también lo hizo, la necesidad de cercanía era muy urgente.

Julián se pegó a Vadim e intento rodearlo con sus manos, quería sentirlo cerca, ambos querían, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que estuvieron así. Julián cerro los ojos con fuerza, casi con concentración, sintiendo que ardían y estaban húmedos. Luego sintió que Vadim lo alzaba, lo movía lenta y cuidadosamente hasta sentarlo en sus piernas y acunarlo como una figura muy apreciada. Beso sus cabellos y acaricio sus brazos.

—No importa que esté muerto, hay muchas otras formas de sufrir, – Dijo Julián con una voz pastosa como si contuviera muchos sentimientos a la vez— No quiero que me alejen de ti, Vadim. Pero ¿Qué se supone que tenga que hacer?. ¿Qué se supone que haga?. Quiero estar contigo, pero no sé cómo. Se supone que yo no puedo.

—Pero, Dzulian…no eres como ellas ¿no lo ves?— Vadim pego su cabeza del cabello negro del más bajo y le acaricio la espalda— ni en un millón de años, una parca sentirá lo que tu estas sintiendo.

— Si no soy una parca… ¿entonces que soy?

—Eres mi Dzulian… —

Silencio.

Vadim se mantiene allí, acariciando la espalda ajena con sus dedos y el cabello con su mejilla como un gato lo hubiera hecho. Julián se dejó hacer, aliviado de estar con el finalmente, reflexiono al respecto y en parte, Vadim tenía razón, sus compañeros jamás podría sentir lo que él estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Estaba abrumado por muchos sentimientos desagradables, a la vez que el simple hecho de estar con Vadim se sentía bien, relajado, seguro. Amado.

—Por favor, quédate conmigo. – Pidió el ruso luego de acariciarle los cabellos de la nuca agrego con una voz ajena, casi suplicante— no tienes por qué hacerles caso. No tienes que ser como ellas.

Luego de eso, Julián se movió y ambos quedaron observándose intensamente.

—Que seas diferente a ellos, que sientas o que ames no quiere decir que seas una mala persona, no me importa lo que seas, para mi serás mi Dzulian, y odio que te mortifiques por esos pensamientos…

Vadim tenía un rostro preocupado y triste al mismo tiempo, Julián no lo había visto asi en años, él siempre sabia como sonreír, pero ahora el demonio se apreciaba realmente preocupado, serio ante esta situación. Sin notarlo ambos tenían el rostro muy cerca, Julián estaba teniendo problemas para procesar su enternecimiento y la dulzura que se mesclaba con ansiedad.

Se mantuvieron así por unos segundos más y algo hizo click en el cerebro de Julián que le hizo soltar un profundo suspiro

—No puedo evitarlo Vadim, no todos tenemos la voluntad para enfrentarse a algo que no conoces…No todos somos tan resistentes como tú— Le dijo Julián al momento que pasaba los dedos por el hombro del otro y atrapaba su bufanda. – Tengo miedo de no saber lo que me pasara.

—Nada malo te pasara, no dejare que te pase nada malo otra vez. –

Julián no le respondió nada al respecto, pero era claro que ninguno de los dos podía estar cien por ciento seguro de eso.

—Creo que me está pasando algo malo justo ahora. –

Vadim arrugo el entrecejo. Julián asintió.

—… ¿algo como que?...

—Aun no lo sé. –

—¿En serio? – Vadim estaba sorprendido, parpadeo varias veces y se acercó al rostro pálido de la parca con curiosidad y actitud examinadora. –

Julián observó todos sus movimientos en calma, pero era obvio que Vadim no encontraría nada. Cuando Vadim se alejó, Julián casi sentía deseos de buscarlo y besarlo, pero se resistió, porque aquello rompería el ambiente serio y necesario para esta charla. Si lo besaba ahora quizá no podría detenerse después.

—Dos cabezas saben mejor que una…

—Piensan mejor que una— corrigió el venezolano

—Eso también. Quizá podamos averiguar juntos lo que te pasa. No te preocupes Dzulian, ya estoy aquí, podemos superar esto los dos.

Julián asintió, y Vadim por fin sonrió suavemente, relajado.

—Me quedare contigo entonces. – Fue lo que dijo Julián pero su voz sonó seria y segura esta vez, Vadim sonrió animado – No sé si eso sea un problema para mis compañeros

—…¿Sabes que no me importa? –

—Sé que no te importan muchas cosas –

Vadim rió con gracia, y Julián se estremeció con su risa.

—de verdad me preocupa que te la pase con ellas, cada vez que estás con ellas, te vuelves frio y seco. –Le dijo el demonio un poco más animado— Pero cuando estás conmigo…

Julián lo vio a los ojos como si aquella oración a medio hacer le hiciera despertar de su ensimismamiento. Vadim lo vio picaramente y en sus ojos se reflejó una luz coqueta y a la vez perversa.

—Eres tan autentico…

Se acercó de tal modo que sus narices se rozaron infantilmente, la sonrisa de Vadim hacia enternecer a Julián de una forma que considero patética, sintiéndose abrumado de un sentimiento de felicidad.

El albino separó los labios para hablar pero…

—Te extrañe mucho. – Escuchó a Julián decir con una voz baja, intima. — No te vuelvas a ir por tanto tiempo.

Vadim emitió una risita.

—Bienvenido a mi mundo. — Le dijo con gracia, Julián sonrió por fin en toda esa noche, mostro la nacarada dentadura—

Si, era cierto, Vadim había sufrido la ausencia de Julián por mucho tiempo. La risa de Julián se escuchó atenuada por un aparente cansancio. Recordó, entonces que aún estaba acunado entre el cuerpo del otro.

—Prometo no irme tanto tiempo, pero en ocasiones necesito renovarme y es bueno ir a mi tierra natal, ¿no te pasa?...bueno pasaba. –Le explico el ruso jovialmente, acariciando el brazo del otro inconscientemente como un movimiento automático.

—Creo que te entiendo. –

—Esto es algo más espiritual, claro—Le dijo Vadim. Julián asintió. Luego pareció tener una especie de idea y agrego — ¿Crees que lo que te pasa es algo espiritual?

—¿Cómo así? – Julián arqueo las cejas y ahora lo observo con más atención—

—Eso…—Dijo el demonio como si con aquello dijera lo obvio – Dices que te esta pasando algo malo, pero te veo igual que siempre, estoy casi seguro que luego de muerto no pasas por una segunda pubertad, así que…debe ser algo espiritual.

Julián apretó los labios porque a veces olvidaba lo ocurrente que podía llegar a ser el otro, quería reírse pero eso arruinaría el momento de reflexión del demonio.

—No sé qué pueda ser, aunque no desecho esa idea –Le dijo Julián ahora muy reflexivo. Se miraron a los ojos como si meditaran al respecto— ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando te volviste eso que eres?

—¿Qué?

—Cuando te volviste un demonio…¿no sentiste algún cambio?—

Vadim enderezo la espalda y reflexiono mirando al vacío. Julián aun descansaba en sus piernas y brazos

—No. Nada.—

— ¿En serio, Vadim?— Julián lo vio con incredulidad.

—Quizá sentí algo, pero no lo recuerdo—Le específico haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar— ¿Crees que estás cambiando?

—Quizá, un poco. —Le dijo la parca— Si yo cambiara… ¿seguirías queriéndome?—

Vadim le observó atentamente luego sonrió.

—No preguntes tonterías, además, no es como si te fueras a convertir en un demonio, Dzulian es demasiado bueno para eso. –Bromeo muy inocente el ruso, Julián sonrió y cerró los ojos. —

—Realmente te extrañe, Vadim—

—Yo también te extrañe – Le dijo este último con una sonrisa. Julián se apoyó de su hombro para acercarse y darle un beso. El primer beso en toda la noche.

* * *

DamistaH

17-02-17


End file.
